Inuyasha story
by Goddess Of the Sun Naomi
Summary: Koga asks Kagome to marry him after she caught Inuyasha with Kikyo. Inuyasha hears her say yes and becomes upset. What will happen?
1. Kagome's Decision

**Kagome and InuYasha: Am I in love?**

**This is my first fanfic, flames are allowed as long as they aren't too harsh. Characters are OOC here but whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I do own this story so please don't sue me! I don't have the money anyways! All InuYasha chars are owned by Rumiko and I do not own them even if I wish I did, I guess I'll only own them in my dreams...**

**Kagome's Decision**

Kagome walked the city streets of downtown Tokyo as she thought of the previous fight with InuYasha. As she looked down at the ground trying to figure out a way to apologize to him, her three best friends, Ayumi, Eri and Yuka, noticed her looking so gloomy and came up to her.

"Kagome, are you alright? You looked so depressed." Ayumi stated.

"Did your aggressive boyfriend dump you again?" Yuka said, certainly displeased. Kagome shook her head and walked past them and headed for her home on top of the hill. She threw her bag down at the doorway and rushed up the stairs to her room. She flopped down on her bed and fell asleep thinking about InuYasha.

Meanwhile...

InuYasha stomped around Kaede's hut, debating whether to go get Kagome or not. He loved her so much, but since they fought all the time, he thought Kagome didn't feel the same way and decided to treat her as if he didn't like her. Miroku and Sango sat there and watched him walk back and forth, in thought.

"InuYasha, stop fidgeting and go bring Kagome back." Miroku commanded.

"You should apologize for yelling at her too, it was her decision when Koga came to visit and since you're too much of a coward to admit to her that you love her, we're gonna lose her and we'll all have to suffer! Just go to her time and tell her your feelings, trust me she feels the same way." Sango lectured, acting a lot like a mother to him.

"Why should I listen to you?" InuYasha scowled.

InuYasha ran out of the hut and jumped into the tree. _What should I do? Should I make my feelings known? But what if she doesn't love me back? What if she laughs at me and makes me look like a fool? ...Well, that's a risk I am willing to take! _InuYasha thought to himself. He was clearly not obvious of Kagome's feelings.

InuYasha jumped off the branch and ran for the well. Before he even got there, he could smell the scent of Kagome _AND _Koga. He hid behind a tree and watched as Koga and Kagome talked. His sensitive ears picked up everything they said. (A/N: I know InuYasha probably wouldn't have done this but oh well... My fic, the chars act the way I want! :P)

"So, did that mutt leave you, Kagome?" Koga said, slowly advancing on Kagome, a low growl formed in InuYasha's throat but he suppressed it. She nodded slowly as tears formed in her eyes.

"Yeah, he still loves Kikyo... Oh how I wish it was the other way around, where he loved me instead of her." Kagome sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

"Well, if you become my bride, I can give you everything you ever wanted that the mutt-face didn't give you. I love you Kagome, so will you become my bride?" Koga bribed, a look of sheer confidence plastered on his face. He knew attacking Kagome while she was weak was the easiest and lowest way to win her heart, but he doesn't care if he has to be low and filthy. He wins the woman and tortures the dog demon. Tears filled Kagome's eyes. She nodded and hugged him. As InuYasha watched this, a small tear rolled down his pale cheek.

"Sure! I will marry you because no one else will really care... Do you want me to live with you at your den?" Kagome asked a little warily. Koga shook his head. Kagome looked at him confused.

"Not until after we're married. I am gonna let you be with your friends to say goodbye and have time with them, also so that you can go back to your family and tell them everything. Until then, my love!" Koga said with pleasure lacing his tone. Koga leaned down and kissed Kagome passionately on the lips. InuYasha stood up and walked back to Kaede's village with his eyes hidden by his bangs. Koga left and Kagome grabbed her bag and headed towards the village to tell the good news.

InuYasha jumped into a tree and looked at the sky. A solemn tear rolling down his cheek.

_Does she really think she'd be happier with him and not me? I guess Miroku and Sango were right. I was going to lose her if I didn't talk to her sooner, and now what I feared the most to happen actually happened. _InuYasha mused silently to himself.

Kagome walked into the village. InuYasha looked over at her and then looked away sadly. She walked into Kaede's hut and was greeted by the arms of Shippo and Sango.

"Welcome back! Did you talk to InuYasha? He went to go get you a few minutes ago. He had something he needed to tell you." Shippo squealed, launching himself into her arms.

"No, I came back about ten minutes ago and ran into Koga. I decided I'm tired of waiting for InuYasha so Koga and I are going to get married in a month or two so I can spend some time with you guys." Kagome stated. The others simply stared at her in disbelief. As she finished InuYasha walked in with the saddest of looks.

"Kagome, can you come with me for a little bit?" He asked sadly. She looked at him and nodded slowly as she saw the saddened look in his face. They walked out of the hut and into the forest.


	2. Can He Say It?

**Can he say it?**

Kagome and InuYasha walked into the forest. InuYasha kept silent, waiting for the perfect moment to talk. Kagome followed him wondering why he wasn't talking much to her. She ran up to his side and looked at his face to see if there was any sign that he was going to talk. When she saw none, she sighed and looked in front of her.

"InuYasha, if you're not going to talk to me, than why did you bring me out here?" Kagome asked, obviously unhappy to face him. InuYasha stopped walking and turned to face her. He stared into her chocolate eyes.

"Kagome, I saw you and Koga today..." InuYasha started. Kagome blushed and looked away. InuYasha turned her head so that she faced him.

"Yeah... and what of it?" She asked giving him an upsetting look. He looked at her rudely.

"Well, what do you think? I don't want you to even think about marrying him! You can't, we need you to help collect the jewel!" He said gripping her shoulders tightly, trying desperately not to give his true reasons away. She stared at him angrily.

"It's my choice! You have no say in what I can and cannot do!" Kagome yelled. He released his grip from her shoulders. He turned around and crossed his arms.

"Well, I said you can't go! Now let's go and continue on our journey!" InuYasha said stubbornly. Kagome's anger flared at that one comment.

"SIT! I'm going home and you can't do a thing! I'm marrying Koga and that's final. Goodbye InuYasha!" Kagome yelled. With that, she ran through the forest to where the well was located. Normally she would have shed a tear or two, but this time she felt better than she usually would have. She jumped into the well and went back to her time to tell her parents the good news.

InuYasha slowly got up from where she told him to sit. He looked around and knew she went home. He sighed sadly as he realized what just happened.

_Ugh! I can't believe it! I just worked up enough courage to admit my feelings and I messed up the only chance I had to tell the woman I love how I really feel, instead I made her want to leave me even more. What should I do?_ InuYasha was deep in thought. And before he knew it, he had walked his way to the well. Children of different ages were there with Kaede. As Kaede spotted InuYasha with a tear lingering on his cheek, she walked up to him and made sure everything was alright.

"InuYasha, are ye alright?" Kaede asked, genuine care lacing her voice, as if he was her own child. InuYasha walked up to the well to sit against it and await for Kagome to return, knowing that he would probably have to go and get her, he waited until he felt a bit better. He didn't want Kagome to see him crying. A child went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you okay, InuYasha?" The child asked, the voice sounding sweet and innocent. The child repeated Kaede's question. He rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Yeah, yeah, just leave me alone." InuYasha said, avoiding the child's eyes. They left him as they all walked back to the village.

_Kagome, as soon as my tears are invisible, I'll come set things straight with you. If you still want to be with Koga, I'll accept that, as long as you know my feelings and you're happy, I'm happy._ InuYasha turned around and stared down the well to see the pitch black darkness. He sighed as he lay down and rested his eyes.

Kagome went to her room right when she walked in the door. Not saying hi to anyone. She set her alarm clock to 12:00 so she would get up and go to school for the rest of the day. She closed her eyes and slowly began to doze off.

When Kagome woke up, it was past 12:00. She sat up and looked at where her clock was. When she noticed it wasn't there, she ran downstairs and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 2:30. She stared at it and fell to the ground. She ran to the cupboards and took out a box of ramen. She put it in a pot and started to cook it. She went upstairs to have a shower.

While she was having her shower, the culprit of what happened to Kagome's clock, saw that she was cooking his favourite food! RAMEN! He took it off the stove and put it into two bowls, one for him and one for Kagome. He ate his and quickly ran out of the room when he heard the shower turn off and Kagome came out of the bathroom only in a towel. InuYasha quickly jumped into a tree outside of her window and looked in to see if Kagome was in there so he could talk to her.

He saw Kagome walk into the room and turned deep shades of red when she removed the towel from her body. He practically fell out of the tree. She put a purple dress on and went down the stairs to go and eat her food. When she got down, she was surprised to see a bowl of ramen sitting on the table and one by the sink. She was also surprised to see a smashed alarm clock in the garbage can. She sighed, knowing full well who was at her house.

"InuYasha, I know you're here! Come on out!" She yelled opening the front door and checking outside. When InuYasha appeared in front of her, she blushed and let him in. She sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. InuYasha sat beside her and pretended to show interest in what they were watching when he was actually paying attention to her.

_ Wow! Kagome has an awesome body. I have to tell her the truth about my feelings._ InuYasha turned and looked at her. He quickly glanced around the room.

"What are you doing, InuYasha?" She asked.

"Kagome... I have something I've wanted to tell you for a long time..." He paused. Kagome looked at him, turning the TV off.

"Well? Spill it. My family went out to dinner so you should be able to tell me if you don't want anyone over hearing." Kagome stated, clearly knowing he didn't want a crowd listening in.

"Kagome... I... I..." When he was about to say his feelings, Kagome's family walked in. InuYasha sighed sadly and looked away. Kagome tapped him on the shoulder.

"You can tell me later." She whispered in his ear. Sota walked up to the two.

"So... what were you two up to?" Sota said seeing InuYasha with a red face. InuYasha looked at him.

"That doesn't matter! We were just talking." InuYasha said blushing even harder. How he wished he and Kagome could have some time alone so he could talk to her and give him all the kisses he's wanted to give her since he fell in love with her. Sota walked off. Kagome's mom went to the kitchen and started making coffee. She came back and offered InuYasha and Kagome each a cup.

"Well, if you two want to talk I could take the boys to a carnival for a while. But it's only if you want me to." Kagome's mom said smiling. Kagome moved closer to InuYasha to let her mom sit down beside her. InuYasha blushed as she moved closer. Kagome looked at him.

"What?" She asked as he looked away. Kagome looked at her mom and smiled.

"Let's watch a horror movie!" Her mother shrieked with glee. Kagome looked at InuYasha terrified, telling him to say no. He nodded.

"Sure, what's a horror movie?"He asked as Kagome hid her face in her hands.

"Come on Kagome, it won't be as scary as it would be in real life. Wait, since you fight demons in the feudal times, it shouldn't bother you at all!" Kagome's mom said as she put in a movie.

As they watched, Kagome kept on getting scared and would jump into InuYasha arms, which would please him. He actually liked these types of movies. Eventually, Kagome fell asleep in his arms.

When the movie finished, InuYasha stared down at the beautiful angel in his arms. He stood up carrying her bridal style and carried her to her room. As he was going up the stairs, Kagome's mom couldn't help but giggle as she saw the two. What she didn't know was that Kagome was going to marry Koga and not InuYasha who certainly loves her more. InuYasha put Kagome down in her bed and covered her with her blanket. Since he thought she was asleep, he bent over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Kagome turned on her side, obviously awake. InuYasha took his spot beside her bed and drifted off to sleep. Kagome opened her eyes and touched the spot where he had kissed her. She started to blush badly.

_ Why did he kiss me! He doesn't care about me if he's letting me marry Koga. Wow... I feel loved! Two men care about me! _Kagome reminisced. She closed her eyes as she fell asleep with a smile on her face. Kagome decided to ask him why he had kissed her in the morning, seeing as it was the Saturday anyways.

Kagome woke up and glanced over to her nightstand to see no alarm clock. She sighed remembering that her hanyou had smashed it earlier. She sat up in her bed and stretched her sleeping limbs. She peered over to where her beloved demon slept. He was still asleep! She got up and slowly walked over to him. He still didn't budge. She decided to repay him for what he did last night, she gets a kiss, and he gets a much needed ear rub! She sat beside him and reached up to his furry little ears. She got ahold of them and started to rub them as he gave a low growl, showing that he enjoyed it. As she started to rub harder, he grabbed her hands and stared at her with golden eyes. She blushed.

"Why are you rubbing my ears?" He asked not knowing how she was going to respond.

"Well... I felt you kiss me last night and decided you needed something in return!" He blushed as he put everything she said together. She just told him that she felt him kiss her. She could use that against him! If they got into a fight Kagome could tell the others what happened, and he didn't want that.

"If you don't tell anyone what happened last night, I won't tell your brother you got to touch my ears because you know how Sota would go ballistic that you got to touch them and he didn't." InuYasha explained. Sota started to come up the stairs.

"Now what was it you were going to tell me yesterday?" She asked. InuYasha sighed, might as well get this off his chest.

"Kagome I've wanted to tell you this for some time now but, I want you to be happy with your choice... Kagome I... I-" InuYasha stopped as Sota walked in.

"Hey sis! I see you and InuYasha are awake."

"Damn, that kid has really bad timing..." InuYasha whispered loud enough for Kagome to hear.

"Sota, why don't you go help Gramps clean the mini shrine or the well house. InuYasha and I were talking and it was very rude of you to interrupt!" Kagome said standing up and pushing her brother out of the room. Once they heard a door shut and saw him going to Kagome's grandfather, InuYasha started to continue. Kagome sat on her bed and motioned InuYasha to do the same. He sat beside her. He gripped the blanket tightly. Kagome put her hand on his to reassure him everything was going to be alright. He relaxed a bit. He took a deep breath and prepared for the hardest moment of his life. (Dun, dun, dun, dun! Ciffie!)


	3. The Most Difficult Choice

**The Most Difficult Choice**

He turned and faced Kagome, golden eyes staring into chocolate ones. He let out a sigh as he grabbed her hand tightly.

"Kagome, I want you to be happy with the choice you make, even if it doesn't make me happy, I'll be ecstatic if you are happy..." He paused and took a deep breath, getting ready for rejection.

"InuYasha..." Kagome said not knowing what to do next.

"Kagome, ever since you first cried for me, I've loved you. So what I am saying is that I love you, Kagome and I was wondering if you would become my mate... If you say no, I won't mind because you probably love that creep Koga, he thinks he's so tough that once you two are married he-" He was cut off with Kagome's soft lips pressed up against his. He gave in to the kiss and attempted to deepen it by licking her lower lip, begging for entrance. She smiled and allowed him to explore her mouth. InuYasha scoured her mouth and battled with her tongue.

As time flew by, Sota finished his work with his grandpa and rushed up to Kagome's room to see if InuYasha wanted to play with him. He opened the door to Kagome's room and saw InuYasha and Kagome pull away from each other. He saw them kissing. He smirked and ran down the stairs as InuYasha and Kagome both chased him. Kagome's mom heard the commotion and came to see the two teenagers chasing Sota.

"Sota! You little whelp! Get over here so I can pound you!"

"SOTA! You're dead!" They kept chasing him and Kagome's mom listened to the whole conversation.

"InuYasha and Kagome sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes- AHHH!" He screamed as InuYasha tackled him to the ground. InuYasha and Sota had a tickle fight. Kagome's mom came out and laughed breaking the fight.

"So, Sota, you walked in your sister's room without knocking? Well then you deserve all the tickle punishment ever. Congratulations, you two!" She said walking back into the kitchen. InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other with confused looks. Sota escaped from InuYasha grasp and ran for his life. InuYasha stood up and walked over to Kagome.

"What are we going to do about Koga? You aren't marrying him... are you?" InuYasha asked with a sad tone in his voice. Kagome smiled sadly and hugged him.

"Will you let him know for me? I want to stay here for a couple days so I can catch up on school if you don't mind..." InuYasha smiled and nodded. Kagome moved away from their embrace and ran up the stairs as InuYasha followed her.

"How about I stay here until you are ready to go back? Then we can both tell him because he probably won't believe me and think I don't want him hanging around." Kagome nodded as she entered her room and sat down at her desk continuing her homework. As Kagome sat there thinking and InuYasha sat silently on her bed watching her every movement, the doorbell rang. Kagome jumped as the door was answered. She went back to her work.

"Kagome! Your friend Hojo is at the door." Kagome rolled her eyes and stood up. She grabbed the nearest hat and threw it on InuYasha's head and dragged him out the door.

"What is your problem?" He asked, not liking being dragged down the stairs.

"I need your help. This guy won't leave me alone and keeps asking me on a date..." InuYasha growled at the thought that another man was trying to take Kagome from him. Kagome sighed as she walked up to the door. She put a fake smile on and opened it to be greeted by Hojo.

"Hey, Kagome!" He said cheerfully, not noticing InuYasha standing there, glaring at him evilly.

"H-hi, Hojo! What are you doing here?" She asked as InuYasha slowly put his arm around her waist. He pulled her closer to him.

"Yeah? Kagome and I were going to go out on a 'date...' _'Whatever that is...'"_ Kagome smiled at Hojo kindly and snuggled closer to InuYasha.

"Hojo, I don't think you have met my boyfriend before. This is InuYasha. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka know about him already."

"Um... hi, nice to... meet you..." He said sadly, stretching his hand out to shake his. InuYasha looked at it and ignored his attempts in friendship. "Okay, well my uncle owns a club down the street and I was wondering if you and the girls wanted to go. You can bring InuYasha along as well if you want."

"Sure Hojo, just let me give them a call real quick. Why don't you step in?" Kagome allowed Hojo to step in the hallway and closed the door behind him. She rushed off into the living room and grabbed the phone off the handset. She quickly dialed Eri's number.

"Hello?" She answered. Kagome grinned.

"Hey! It's Kagome. Hojo offered to take me and my boyfriend to the club his uncle owns and wanted to know if you, Yuka, and Ayumi wanted to come along as well?" Kagome blabbered. Eri laughed.

"Sure thing! Give me a few minutes to pick them up and we'll meet you there! Is it the one downtown?" Eri asked. Kagome answered and quickly hung up the phone. She bolted upstairs and put on one of her favourite black halter tops and a mini skirt. She ran a brush through her hair and tied a portion of it back with a rose clip. She ran lipgloss over her lips quickly and flew down the stairs, nearly toppling InuYasha over. He looked at what she was wearing and grinned, kissing her head gently.

"You look really good." He murmured huskily. Kagome blushed and looked away shyly.

"Yeah, you do Kagome. Should we get going?" Hojo exclaimed, interrupting the lovely atmosphere. Kagome smiled and grabbed her coat and boots from the closet. She pulled them on and opened the door.

"Let's go!" She said and charged full speed ahead out of the house and into the cold fall air.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I know I haven't worked on this in like... forever but I've been really busy getting my novels ready to publish into the real world. I made this a year or two ago and suddenly started writing again XD I am greatly hoping for an opportunity to continue this one but I need people to comment for me and make it known that this story is wanted ;D Also, I would appreciate any ideas anyone has for I would GLADLY add them into the story and give them all the credit =) if you want yourself in this as well give me a name and description and you'll go in there. Boys to make InuYasha jealous and girl to make Kagome jealous. Or maybe something else ;) ANYWAYS I'll wait to update until I'm fully satisfied with the amounts of reviews ;D maybe.. =) Ellie 3**


End file.
